Real Player ?
by AprilKimVTae
Summary: Berawal dari kebiasaan Taehyung bermain twitter kemudian... [KookV/VKook] hati-hati dengan Typo yang bertebaran... CHAPTER 3 IS UP !
1. Chapter 1

**Semua cast milik Tuhan and Agency mereka tapi ceritanya tetep milik saya meskipun rada nggak nyambung antara isi dan judul (?) .**

 **Plagiat (?) biar Tuhan yang bales**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy reading... ^^**_

 **Ps. Nggak suka nggak usah baca ^^**

 **Cast : Jungkook [Dominan] x Taehyung [Submissive]**

[Taehyung POV]

 _Daegu, 19 Desember 2014_

"uwa...mereka sangat keren"

"Siapa Tae ?"

"Mereka, -Bulletproof- boygroup rookie tapi sangat keren. Kau tidak tau mereka Chim ?"

"Aish, berhenti bermain twitter dan kerjakan tugasmu Tae. Yongguk Saem akan marah padamu."

"Dia selalu marah padaku Chim."

Begitulah kegiatan kami setiap hari di asrama, ngomong-ngomong namaku Kim Taehyung. Kalian bisa memanggilku "taetae" itu lebih terdengar menyenangkan untuk telingaku lol. Aku berada di tahun kedua di universitas. Tinggal di asrama kampus bersama seorang teman bernama Park Jimin, kami benar-benar memiliki kepribadian dan kegemaran yang berbeda. Aku dan Chim (begitu aku memanggil roomate ku) berada di fakultas yang berbeda, aku belajar teknik sedangkan dia ekonomi. Penasaran kami bisa bersama ? kami teman dari sekolah menengah. Kalian tau, kuliah sangat menyenangkan. Bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang baru dari berbagai daerah dan segala macam hal yang mereka bawa itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Seperti saat ini, aku bertemu berbagai macam manusia dengan karakter yang berbeda. Mereka mengenalkanku banyak hal mulai dari anime, musik, game bahkan kpop. Jujur saja meskipun aku tinggal di Korea aku kurang begitu berminat dengan hal itu namun pikiranku berubah sejak salah seorang teman memberitahuku tentang salah satu boygroup yang ia sukai.

Delete/Next ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Semua cast milik Tuhan and Agency mereka tapi ceritanya tetep milik saya meskipun rada nggak nyambung antara isi dan judul (?) .**

 **Plagiat (?) biar Tuhan yang bales**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy reading... ^^**_

 **Ps. Nggak suka nggak usah baca ^^**

 **Pss. Disini umur Tae lebih muda dari Jungkook (Kookie ages setara sama Yoongi)**

 **Psss. So many Typo(s)** _ **and... her we go girls**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-The First Time I Become a Kpop Fan-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Daegu, 17 November 2013]

Kantin Universitas, 13:20 KST

Taehyung membenamkan dirinya ke dalam lipatan kedua tangannya dan menatap lantai tanpa minat. Menggerutu kecil akibat kuis dadakan dari Prof. Hong dan memaksa Seokjin (kakak tingkat Taehyung sekaligus sahabatnya) menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_.

" _Hyung... aku bisa gila"_ yang muda besuara

" _..."_

" _Hyung... aku bosan"_

" _..."_

" _Hyung... Yah! Kenapa kau mengabaikanku !"_

" _Mwo, hey bocah apa kau baru saja meneriakiku huh!"_

kini yang lebih tua marah ( _meskipun hanya pura-pura, mana mungkin Seokjin benar-benar marah pada adik kesayangannya ini_ )

" _Kau mengabaikanku Hyung..."_ rengek Taehyung memelas – _sebenarnya dia takut, karna Seokjin yang moodnya buruk bisa menguburmu hidup-hidup, baiklah itu hanya imajinasi Taehyung saja-_

" _Wae ? kenapa dongsaengku ini merasa bosan, hmm ?"_ kini suara Seokjin melembut.

"Kau tau Hyung, hari ini Prof. Hong mengadakan kuis dadakan dan soalnya benar-benar mengerikan aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, aku bisa gila...huaa..." Taehyung merengek _lagi_ membuat sang _Hyung_ menarik pelan hidung bangir adik kesayangnnya itu.

" _Ah...kau nonton ini saja"_ Seokjin menyodorkan sebuah laptop yang sedang memutar sebuah video _variety show_ dengan sebuah _boygroup_ yang menjadi bintang tamu acara tersebut dan dibalas Taehyung dengan tatapan tidak suka.

" _Coba lihat dulu, baru berkomentar"_ Seokjin meringis ditatap seperti itu sedangkan Taehyung hanya membuang nafas kasar.

...

Asrama Kampus, 21:47 KST

" _Shit ! astaga !"_

Jimin menatap enggan pada teman sekamarnya yang sedang bersender pada bagian kepala tempat tidurnya, memakai sepasang _headphone_ yang menutup telinganya rapat sambil mengumpat dan tertawa seperti orang gila sambil menatap laptopnya – _kadang ia (Taehyung) juga terlihat antusias dan bergumam tidak jelas-_

" _Errrr...Tae? kau baik-baik saja ?"_

Taehyung melepas _headphone_ nya spontan dan memasang wajah _Blank Face Taetae_ andalannya, membuat Jimin gemas dan menjitak pelan kepala kecil dongsaengnya itu – _meskipun mereka lahir dalam tahun yang sama tapi Jimin lebih dulu dalam urusan lahir-_

" _Aku ? tentu, aku baik-baik saja Hyung. Wae ?"_

" _Kau.. apa ? hahaha.. lucu sekali"_

Taehyung mengangkat sedikit alisnya, melihat _rommate_ sekaligus _Hyung_ yang sedang menatap geli padanya.

" _Ish.. kau kenapa sih Hyung, menyebalkan."_

" _Hey... jangan marah princess, itu terdengar lucu saat kau memanggilku Hyung. Aku hanya teringat masa lalu."_

Kali ini Jimin tersenyum tulus sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Taehyung, bukan tawa mengejek seperti sebelumnya membuat suhu disekitar Taehyung sedikit meningkat dan membuat hidung bangirnya sedikit memerah _–Taehyung merona astaga-_

...

[ _Seoul, 22 Desember 2013_ ]

" _Yoongi oppa..."_

" _Ne sweetheart - SG"_

 _"Suga oppa... i miss you"_

" _Aww, I miss you too baby – SG"_

 _..._

Ruangan berukura itu terlihat sepi, hanya terdengar suara ketukan keypad dan bising masakan pada kompor. Jeon Jungkook, laki-laki berusia 24 tahun berkebangsaan Jepang yang tinggal seorang diri di _Seoul_ karena ia merupakan seorang _social anxiety_ (phobia sosial). Seluruh aktifitas hidupnya dilakukan pemuda bermarga Jeon ini di dalam kamar apartemennya. Sesekali Jungkook akan pergi keluar untuk sekedar membeli beberapa keperluan seperti bahan makanan ataupun barang pribadi lainnya. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang editor novel tidak menuntut Jungkook untuk pergi meninggalkan kamar kesayangannya. Hanya bermodalkan laptop dan WiFi Jungkook mampu menghidupi dirinya dan segala keperluan hidupnya hingga saat ini. Salah satu hobinya adalah berselancar di dunia maya hingga akhirnya Jungkook menjadi _Admin Role Play_ salah satu member Boygroup yang beranggotakan tiga orang _Rapper Line_ yaitu Suga. Alasan Jungkook memilih karakter Suga adalah kepribadiannya yang cuek dan terkesan pemalas namun juga jenius disaat yang sama membuat Jungkook kagum karena menurutnya itu _keren_.

" _Suga oppa... apa yang kau lakukan?"_

" _Ehm.. memasak? - SG"_

" _Jinjja ? apa makanan favoritmu oppa?"_

" _Me ? Pizza of course kkk"_ dan begitulah keseharian Jungkook setiap hari.

...

" _Hah... aku bosan"_

Jungkook mendesah, nafasnya berat dan tubuhnya lelah akibat dikejar _deadline._

 _Ting Tong_

Terdengar nada notifikasi dari ponselnya, Jungkook membuka kunci layar ponselnya membuat sepasang alisnya mengkerut tak suka ketika melihat sebuah _Direct Message_ dari akun twitter grup Role Playnya (RP).

" _Suga Hyung Annyeong... ^^"_

Jemari Jungkook bergerak cepat membalas pesan yang baru saja masuk itu.

" _Annyeong ! - SG"_

.

.

.

[Taehyung's Room]

Taehyung sibuk menscroll timeline twitternya, berharap-harap cemas menunggu seseorang membalas _Direct Messages_ nya. Taehyung baru saja mem _follow_ akun _Role Play_ dari boygroup favoritenya. Boygroup yang diketahui memiliki 3 anggota rapper line berbakat dan sangat tampan yaitu Rap Monster, Suga dan Jhope. Semenjak Seokjin _Hyung_ nya menunjukkan sebuah video variety show yang dihadiri oleh Bulletproof – _nama dari boygroup favorite Taehyung-_ anak laki-laki bersurai coklat dengan cengiran khas kotaknya sudah meng _klaim_ bahwa Suga hyung yang akan menjadi ultimate biasnya – _sebutan idol favorite untuk fan girl kpop-._

...

" _Annyeong ! - SG"_

 _..._

Terdengar notification ringtones yang berasal dari akun twitter Taehyung berdering di ponselnya. Taehyung segera membuka pesan tersebut dan _Bang!_ Seseorang yang ditunggunya menjawab pesan singkatnya. Taehyung memekik senang bahkan hampir loncat dari ranjangnya jika saja Jimin tidak memandangnya tajam dengan wajah lelah karena tugas yang sedang dikerjakannya masih banyak. Taehyung meringis dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut sambil mengetik balasan untuk seseorang disana.

[Jungkook's House]

Lelaki bersurai raven itu tersenyum simpul, menampilkan sepasang gigi seri yang tumbuh sedikit lebih panjang dibandingkan gigi lainnya _Bunny teeth_ begitulah kira-kira sebutannya. Jarinya sibuk mengetik beberapa kata untuk membalas pesan dari seseorang di sebrang sana. Mengunyah beberapa sayuran yang telah bercampur dengan saus pasta instan, Jungkook diam-diam menunggu balasan seseorang yang telah mengiriminya _direct messages_ di akun Twitter grup RPnya.

" _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Hyung ^^"_

Balasan seseorang dengan nama akun taetae95 membuat kedua alis Jungkook mengkerut semakin dalam dan jemari lentiknya kembali mengetikkan balasan untuk namja sebrang.

" _Aku sedang memakan salad yang ku buat tadi, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa mengirim pesan untuk akun ini? – SG"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo... ada yang kangen gue ?

Gue tau kog gada yang kangen :'(

Cuman mau bilang FINALLYYYYY AKHIRNYA GUE TERBEBAS DARI SKRIPSI YANG ASDGHKDGSLJA

Ok capslock jebol maap lol

Makasih buat para readers yang nyempetin buat yah sekedar mampir dan nungguin sampe lumutan, sebenernya gue uda berusaha membangun mood buat bikin nih chapter tapi... nggak segampang itu dan mungkin ini nggak sesuai sama apa yang kalian harapkan.

Aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin dan ternyata nggak sampe 1K /sedih/

Terakhir ~

 **MIND TO REVIEW JUSEYO ?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Seoul, 1 September 2016**_

Satu kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan perasan Taehyung saat ini adalah _Luar Biasa, hell_ ini adalah hari pertama Taehyung _resmi_ pindah ke Seoul. Ibu kota Korea Selatan itu benar-benar berhasil membuat Taehyung, namja manis bersurai pirang itu berdecak kagum. Ngomong-ngomong Taehyung bahkan sempat mengubah warna rambutnya setelah sebuah email baru pada kotak masuk itu menyatakan bahwa ia diterima disebuah universitas bergengsi di kota _Metropolitan_ nya Korea itu. Hasil karyanya di Universitas sebelumnya yang iseng-iseng Taehyug ajukan pada sebuah perusahaan otomotif itu berhasil membuatnya ditarik langsung untuk bekerja pada perusahaan tersebut, bahkan mereka memberikan Taehyung beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studinya yang belum selesai agar mereka tidak kesulitan saat menghubungi Taehyung.

...

Setelah turun dari taxi yang ditumpanginya, Taehyung melangkah pasti menuju sebuah gedung bertingkat yang tidak terlalu mewah itu sambil tersenyum cerah menampilkan cengiran kotaknya. Jari-jari lentiknya tidak pernah lepas dari benda tipis yang canggih itu. _Earphone_ yang terpasang rapi dikedua telinga namja manis itupun tak pernah berhenti menyuarakan lagu dari Rapper favoritnya. Taehyung menyalakan mode _self camera_ di ponsel pintarnya dan mengambil gambar dirinya yang sedang merebahkan diri di kasur _single bed_ yang berada di apartemen barunya itu. meng _upload_ nya dan memberi beberapa caption kemudian mengirimkannya pada seseorang di seberang yang dua tahun ini membuat hari-harinya tidak lagi membosankan, kecuali ketika Taehyung harus berkutat dengan segala macam jadwal kuliah, praktikum dan tugas dari dosen-dosennya **T^T**.

.

.

.

 _ **Jungkook's House**_

...

Satu pemberitahuan masuk pada ponsel pintarnya untuk Jungkook cek pesan dari siapa itu. Namja raven itu melengkungkan bibirnya tipis, _sangat_ tipis bahkan jika tidak diperhatikan betul-betul maka senyuman itu tidak akan terlihat. Matanya tampak teduh dengan kerutan disekitar kelopak matanya pertanda Jungkook sekali lagi tersenyum, kali ini lebih cerah hingga _Bunny Teeth_ nya terlihat. Jemarinya bergerak cepat mengetikkan beberapa kata sebelum memilih tombol _Send._ Tidak hanya berhenti disitu, kini jemari Jungkook beralih pada sebuah foto yang telah dikirim seseorang tadi. Menekannya lama dan memilih tombol _Save Picture_ , keluar dari aplikasi Twitter dan membuka galerinya Jungkook terkekeh geli _yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri_ melihat gambar seseorang yang memenuhi galeri _smartphone_ nya. Pemuda yang biasa dipanggil _Taetae_ itu atau lebih tepatnya Kim Taehyung yang hampir setiap hari mengiriminya foto ditiap kesempatan yang Taehyung punya. Jungkook kembali mengecek satu per satu foto yang disimpannya sambil membayangkan hal yang dilakukan Taehyung saat mengambil gambar tersebut. Ketika wajahnya yang ditutup masker dengan kepala yang bersandar pada meja keramik. Saat bibir Taehyung mengerucut lucu dengan sisa eskrim vanila di sudut bibirnya, bahkan kini Jungkook membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bibir merah itu.

" _Apa yang kau pikirkan Jeon Jungkook"_

Jungkook kembali terkekeh menyadari kelakuan absurbnya, melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur dan siap memakan makan malamnya. Tiga puluh menit Jungkook menghabiskan makan malamnya tanpa melepaskan padangan pada benda tipis di tangan kirinya. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan sesekali menggembungkan pipinya, Jungkook merasa bosan dan kemana perginya _Taetaenya_ itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23:30 KST, Jungkook menyerah dan mengetikkan beberapa kata sebelum menyusul Taetaenya ke alam mimpi.

" _Good night, and sleep well Kitten..."_

...

 **Taehyung's side**

Perlahan Tehyung membuka matanya, badannya terasa sangat berat dan dia enggan untuk bangun. Well, Taehyung memang buruk dalam urusan bangun pagi tapi mengingat ini hari penting – _Penting disini adalah karena Taehyung resmi tinggal Seoul_ jadi dia memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit dan sekedar membasuh diri.

" _Saatnya bertetangga."_ Pikir Taehyung pagi itu.

Langkahnya ringan seringan bulu angsa, dengan beberapa kotak kue beras di tangannya, Taehyung mengetuk pintu di sebelah kanan apartemennya, hmm sebenarnya hanya ada tiga orang yang tinggal di lantai 7 apartemen Taehyung saat ini. Pertama adalah bibi Jung dan putranya, kemudian...

 _ **Tok..tok..tok..**_

" _Siapa ?"_

Oke suaranya sedikit serak dan berat, itu benar-benar membuat Taehyung takut sekarang. Sebelumnya Bibi Jung mengatakan bahwa tetangga yang berjarak dua pintu di sebelah kiri apartemennya itu tidak pernah atau jarang sekali muncul Bibi Jung juga berkata bahwa kemungkinan mereka seumuran, anak laki-laki itu memang sedikit sulit dan dengan sedikit keberanian yang dimilikinya, Taehyung menghampiri dan mengetuk pintu itu _..._

 _..._

" _ **a..aku.. Kim Taehyung, tetangga baru anda Tuan.."**_

Astaga, kini Taehyung benar-benar terlihat seperti seekor kucing yang tersesat karena suaranya yang – _eww lemah dan ketakutan?._

 **Kriet...**

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka perlahan, menunjukkan setengah wajah dari sang pemilik kamar, untuk beberapa saat Taehyung terpaku. Sebelah matanya yang gelap dan melirik Taehyung pasti serta hidungnya yang entah mengapa membuat Taehyung menelan liurnya susah payah, Taehyung gugup – _sungguh_ dan tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

...

 **Jungkook's side**

Sudah sejak lama semenjak Jungkook pindah kesini tidak ada yang mengetuk pintunya dipagi hari selain Bibi Jung pemilik kamar sebelah yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Itupun adalah waktu ketika Jungkook baru pindah kesana dan ketika mengajak Jungkook makan malam bersama keluarga Jung, dan jangan lupakan jasa antar makanan cepat saji yang Jungkook pesan namun itu sangat jarang kecuali tengah malam saat dia kehabisan makanan, _mungkin._ Namun demi apapun ini masih pagi pikirnya, siapa yang berani mengetuk pintunya sepagi ini – _yah meskipun ini sudah jam sembilan pagi tapi tetap saja...hah._ Sedikit menghentakkan kaki dan merapikan anak rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan – _bahkan tak berbentuk_ Jungkook mengeluarkan suara seraknya khas orang bangun tidur.

" _ **Siapa?"**_

" _a..aku.. Kim Taehyung, tetangga baru anda Tuan.."_

 _ **DEG..**_

" _Siapa tadi namanya? Taehyung?"_

Jungkook benar-benar terkejut ketika seorang perusak moodnya pagi ini memiliki nama yang sama dengan seseorang yang ia kenal. Sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan _–tunggu_ kenapa juga Jungkook harus merapikannya, mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan Jungkook membuka sedikit pintunya. Keadaan apartemen juga saat ini gelap gulita karena ia mematikan seluruh pencahayaan disana, dengan rasa penasaran yang menggelitik Jungkook sedikit menunjukkan sebagian wajahnya keluar pintu apartemen dan menahan nafas ketika melihat siapa yang ada di depan apartemennya.

" _Ini sungguhan? Tae?"_

Batin Jungkook menjerit, apalagi bocah laki-laki di hadapannya ini tampak ketakutan namun menggemaskan, pikiran liar Jungkook mulai membayangkan sesuatu sampai..

" _M-maaf mengganggumu tuan, i-ini a-ada kue –e beras buatan i-ibuku, aku akan menjadi tetangga b-ba-barumu mulai hari ini."_

Astaga apa baru saja anak itu tergagap? Bahkan Jungkook bisa melihat pundak Kim Taehyung itu gemetar _–menggemaskan_. Selama beberapa detik Jungkook bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga mengabaikan sosok manis di depan pintu rumahnya pagi itu, tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tangan pucat Jungkook terulur keluar untuk mengambil kotak kayu sang tetangga baru. Tepat setelah kotak itu berpindah tangan, tanpa aba-aba namja manis di hadapannya itu sudah berlahir disusul suara dentuman keras akibat pintu yang dibanting – _ditutup._

 _._

 _ **SKIP**_

 _ **.**_

Sudah hampir tiga bulan Taehyung kuliah sambil bekerja di Seoul, rutinitasnya akan terisi dengan acara bangun pagi, mandi dan sarapan. Sebelum berangkat Taehyung selalu mengecek kembali barang-barangnya, melihat kembali buku kecil – _buku catatan kegiatan_ yang selalu ia bawa di dalam saku kemejanya _._ Hanya ada satu kelas pagi ini itupun hanya absen ketika mengumpulkan tugas selanjutnya Taehyung memiliki rapat direksi di kantor tempatnya bekerja. Nama perusahaan tempat Taehyung bekerja adalah Jeon Cross, sebuah perusahaan otomotif dimana objek utamanya adalah mobil hemat energi namun tetap sporty perusahaan itu merupakan hasil kerjasama antara Kore Selatan dengan Pemenrintah Jepang. Setelah kelasnya usai Taehyung mengecek jam digital yag melingkari tangan kirinya, menunggu disebuah halte sambil menatap antusias ponselnya. Sambungannya terhubung dengan seseorang disana, jari lentiknya bergerak memasang sebuah earphone dan belah bibirnya mulai menggumamkan beberapa kata.

" _..."_

" _Eomma bagaimana kabarmu?"_

" _..."_

" _Aku baik-baik saja..."_

" _..."_

" _Ne? Tentu saja aku makan dengan baik hehehe..."_

" _..."_

" _Arraseo... aku sedang menuju kantor, akan ada meeting dengan pimpinan hari ini."_

" _..."_

" _Tentu saja aku sudah selesai kelas, ah eomma aku sudah sampai. Aku akan meneleponmu kembali nanti salam untuk ayah dan adik, eomma saranghae."_

 _ **Tut**_

 **...**

Setelah sambungan telepon dengan eommanya terputus Taehyung bergegas turun dari bus yang dikendarainya tadi, merapikan sedikit setelannya dan anak rambut yang mencuat dari kelompoknya. Bukan setelan jas formal karena Taehyung berada divisi yang tidak mengharuskannya memakai pakaian formal. Sesuai dengan jurusan yang diambilnya di universitas, Taehyung tergabung dalam divisi design yang dipimpin oleh seorang senior cerdas bernama-

" _ **Namjoon Hyung!"**_ Taehyung sedikit berlari menyusul siluet yang di hapalnya, memasang cengiran mempesona yang bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjerit histeris dalam hati.

" _ **Hai Tae..."**_ Pria jangkung bernama Namjoon itu menyambut pemuda manis dengan mengusap pelan surai si manis menimbulkan tatapan iri dan memuja sekaligus.

Keduanya melangkah beriringan menuju lift, menekan nomor 14 menuju departemen mereka. Asal kalian tahu, Namjoon itu merupakan Ketua Tim dari divisi tempat Taehyung bekerja dan merupakan atasan taehyung, umurnya berada 2 tahun di atas Taehyung dan sekarang sedang melanjutkan study masternya sambil menjadi asisten dosen di universitas tempat Taehyung belajar. Oleh sebab itu mereka terlihat akrab karena tidak hanya di kantor namun mereka juga sering bertemu di universitas.

" _ **Hyung, apa ini saatnya?"**_ Taehyung bertanya cemas ketika Namjoon membawanya ke ruangan kerjanya, sedangkan yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum manis yang menunjukan dimple di pipi kanan dan kirinya.

" _ **Apa kau cemas Tae?"**_ Pertanyaan Taehyung dijawab dengan pertanyaan lagi oleh seniornya, memaksa Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat sang senior mengecup sekilas bibir itu. sebenarnya bukan hanya Namjoon namun Jimin dan Jin Hyungnya juga sering mengecup pipi Taehyung saking gemasnya.

" _ **Bukankah kita sudah membicarakannya saat rapat tim satu bulan lalu? Bukan hanya aku tapi memang satu tim yang memutuskan untuk mengirimkan proposal design buatanmu Tae..."**_ Namjoon menatap sejenak manik cokelat si manis sebelum mengalihkan atensinya sebelum terperangkap pada pesona Taehyung untuk kesekian kalinya. Pria jangkung itu terus mendengarkan ocehan Taehyung yang seperti anak kecil bagi Namjoon sambil memeriksa beberapa berkas yang akan dibawanya saat rapat nanti.

" _ **Jangan cemas.. aku yakin semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik."**_ Lagi, Namjoon menunjukkan senyum tulus yang selalu membuat Taehyung berdebar kencang.

...

Jam saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 20:01 KST namun ruangan yang berada diujung lorong lantai 14 itu masih saja terdengar ramai, _yup_ itu ruangan Taehyung bersama Timnya yang sedang merayakan keberhasilan Tim mereka untuk proyek musim ini.

" _Uwahh sudah ku katakan kan bahwa kita akan menang, ini semua berkatmu Tae."_

 _ **Cup**_

Satu ciuman di pipi kanan Taehyung berhasil Minho curi dari si pirang manis, tidak mengindahkan tatapan garang sang Ketua Tim Minho justru menyunggingkan seringai yang tentu saja Taehyung terlalu polos untuk mengetahuinya. Minho segera menyingkir ketika si jangkung dengan rambut silver itu mendekat, menarik pinggang Taehyung dengan posesif dan menariknya ke sofa yang ada di pojok ruangan sambil mengamati anggota lainnya yang masih sibuk dengan jamuan pesta.

" _ **Tae..."**_ Namjoon menyuarakan suaranya yang berat dan sedikit serak untuk mengalihkan namja pirang yang terduduk disebelah kanannya malam itu. Menatap tajam ke arah si manis ketika panggilannya mendapat respon dengan wajah datar dan membuat laki-laki di hadapannya ini gugup, terlihat dari _Adam's apple_ Taehyung yang bergerak naik turun. Namjoon segera melembutkan tatapannya dan mendesah pelan sebelum kembali bersuara dan membuat laki-laki disebelahnya menegang.

" _ **Apa berat badanmu turun lagi?"**_ Namjoon kembali bertanya.

Tanpa bersuara dan hanya memberikan respon dengan gestur tubuhnya Namjoon tahu ucapannya benar.

" _ **Ahahaha.. benarkah Hyung? Aku pikir makanku cukup banyak..."**_ Taehyung mengumpat dalam hati karena suaranya yang terdengar lirih membuat Hyungnya menatapnya lebih tajam.

" _ **Tae, aku sudah memperingatimu minggu lalu bukan. Jika sampai kau menurunkan berat badanmu lagi aku tidak akan segan-segan menyeretmu untuk tinggal bersamaku."**_ Suara itu dalam dan terdengar memaksa namun entah mengapa Taehyung menyukainya.

 _ **Glup**_

Taehyung menelan salivanya gugup menanggapi pria di sebelahnya dengan senyum canggung dan pandangannya yang beredar mengelilingi ruang kantor malam itu. Taehyung mendesah dalam hati mengingat Bibi Jung sedang pulang ke kampung halamannya bersama Hoseok Hyung untuk menjenguk sang nenek, itu sebabnya Taehyung hanya memakan makanan seadanya dan akan lupa memesan makanan jika sudah terlalu lelah. Bukannya malas, Taehyung dan dapur bukanlah kombinasi yang baik dan disinilah Taehyung meringis mengingat ucapan atasannya seminggu yang lalu ketika pria jangkung itu menyeretnya ke dalam lift dan mengajaknya ke rooftop menceramahinya tentangnya pentingnya menjaga kesehatan dengan makan teratur dan pernyataan Namjoon yang khawatir padanya. Namjoon berjanji jika Taehyung masih menurunkan berat badannya ia tak akan menahan diri untuk menyeret Taehyung ke apartemennya dan mengurungnya disana sampai berat badannya normal menurut Namjoon, namun tanpa Namjoon sadari perkataannya itu mampu meporakporandakan isi kepala sekaligus hati laki-laki manis dengan surai pirang dan manik cokelat terangnya itu.

...

 **[Taehyung's Apartment]**

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Taehyung berguling-guling di ranjangnya yang sudah di ganti dengan ukuran medium ketika sang eomma berkunjung. Melirik sekilas pintu kayu di pojok kanan ruangannya dan mulai mendudukan dirinya. Tubuh langsing kelewat kurus itu melenggang keluar ruang pribadinya menuju counter dapur ujung ruangan dekat pintu masuk ruangan, mengamati isi lemari pendingin dan mengambil 2 butir telur ayam yang ada disisi pintu. Kaki jenjang itu melangkah menuju lemari perabotan yang berada tepat di atas kepalanya dan mengambil beberapa peralatan seperti mangkuk, penggorengan dan mengambil sumpit stainless di laci bawah.

" _ **Baiklah... hanya telur dadar, bukankah itu tidak sulit, aku sudah sering melihat ibu melakukannya."**_ Batin Taehyung memantapkan hatinya untuk mencoba memasak telur gulung favoritnya.

Hal pertama yang Taehyung lakukan saat itu adalah menyalakan kompor elektrik di meja dapur dan mulai memanaskan minyak dalam penggorengan. Memecahkan dua butir telur dan memasukkan ke dalam mangkuk dan Taehyung meringis melihat kulit telur yang ikut mau kedalamnya, tidak mau ambil pusing Taehyung langsung mengaduknya menggunakan sumpit dan menambahkan sedikit garam dang _gula?_ Entahlah Taehyung tidak begitu peduli. Setelah semuanya berakhir tanpa sadar Taehyung melupakan penggorengan yang sudah terlalu lama dipanaskan yang kini mulai mengeluarkan asap tipis, sedikit mundur dengan tangan terulur untuk menuangkan telur di amngkuknya kedalam penggorengan dan dengan cepat Taehyung melepaskan mangkuk porselen itu ke lantai hingga menjadi serpihan kaca yang berhamburan. Taehyung menahan air matanya akibat sakit karena lengannya terkena cipratan minyak panas, mulai panik ketika penggorengannya mengeluarkan asap lebih banyak dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa Taehyung melupakan spatulanya dan berlari panik tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya. Memekik tertahan ketika kakinya menginjak benda tajamk dan berlari keluar menuju tetangga suramnya dan menggedor pintu itu seperti orang kesetanan. Taehyung terlonjak ketika pintu di hadapannya di buka kasar dan memperlihatkan pria suram dengan kaos polos hitam dan celana pendek dengan warna senada kaos dan rambutnya.

" _A-anu.. i-itu..a-aku.."_ Taehyung hampir terisak karena keadaannya saat ini begitu menyedihkan.

" _Ma-maaf tuan, t-tapi..anu..kebakaran..itu.."_ Belum sempat Taehyung menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pria itu sudah berlari menuju apartemen Taehyung.

...

Taehyung sudah terduduk lemas di lantai dingin dengan butiran keringan yang mengalir dari ujung-ujung surai pirangnya menatap penggorengan yang sudah tertutup dengan kain basah atau lebih tepatnya kaos basah yang dipakai pria pucat di hadapannya ini. Sorot mata Taehyung terlihat kosong dengan nafas memburu terlihat dari gerakan bahunya yang naik turun dengan cepat mengabaikan perih yang menjalari tangan serta telapak kakinya yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Pandangannya terfokus pada sosok yang tiba-tiba berjongkok di hadapannya dengan tatapan mata khawatir sambi bertelanjang dada membuat desiran aneh yang menggelitik perutnya dan entah bagaimana tubuh Taehyung sudah berada di punggung polos itu.

...

 _ **3 hari berlalu...**_

 **[Taehyung Side]**

Entah sejak kapan Taehyung mulai terbiasa dengan keadaannya saat ini. Tiga hari sejak insiden memasak itu Taehyung sering – _bukan_ maksudnya sudah tiga hari taehyung menginap di apartemen Jeon Jungkook laki-laki yang melindungi apartemennya dari kebakaran – _hampir_ dan seseorang yang mengobati luka-lukanya. Malam itu tanpa diminta Jungkook sudah menggendong Taehyung ala _piggy back_ dan membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemen yang Taehyung pikir itu suram awalnya namun pandangan Taehyung berubah ketika melihat isi apartemen itu yang tertata rapi. Hanya ada dinding dan lantai berwarna putih polos dengan perabotan serba hitam yang terlihat berkilau. Laki-laki itu menurunkan Taehyung pada sebah sofa beludru hitam dengan meja kaca berwarna sama di tengah-tengah kumpulan sofa itu dengan sebuah pot kecil berwarna putih lengkap dengan tanamannya yang memperlihatkan bunga kecil-kecil mirip bunga matahari namun ukurannya lebih mini, sedangkan Jeon Jungkook entah pergi kemana saat itu. Ketika mataku mulai berair aku mendongakkan wajahku agar air mata itu tidak mengalir, hatiku miris megingat kejadian yang benar-benar menyedihkan sekaligus memalukan malam itu. Hampir saja aku mengumpat ketika seseorang menarik kaki kiriku yang terasa nyeri dengan paksa sebelum aku melihat pemuda dengan surai segelap langit itu sudah mengenakan kaos putih polos dan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Tangannya dengan cekatan membersihkan telapak kaki ku yang dipenuhi darah dan hampir megering dengan sangat hati-hati kemudian mencabut keluar pecahan yang menancap di dalam sana dengan sebuah pinset. Aku mencoba menahan pekikanku saat perih menjalari tubuhku dengan menggigit bibir bawahku namun sialnya aku tidak bisa menahan isakan ku. Air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan kini sudah mengalir lancar tanpa permisi membuat laki-laki yang sedang terduduk diatas karpet bulu berwarna putih dengan motif merah karena darah dari kakiku itu membulatkan matanya, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar suaranya yang lembut.

" _ **A-apa aku menyakitimu, Kim Taehyung-ssi ?"**_

 _..._

 **[ Jeon Cross, Design Department ]**

Sudah tiga hari Ketua Tim mereka tampak uring-uringan bahkam Minho juga ikut prihatin melihat rivalnya tampak berantakan. Bukannya mereka tahu, justru karena mereka sangat tahu mereka lebih memilih mengabaikannya. Minjae teman dekat Taehyungpun tampak ragu untuk mendekati atasannya namun karena khawatir akhirnya Minjae memilih untuk mengetuk pintu itu perlhan sampai Namjoon mempersilahkannya. Entah perasaan Minjae atau memang AC diruangan Bossnya ini sangat dingin ditambah tatapan tak suka dari Namjoon seperti mampu mebuat lubang di kepala Minjae. Bergerak maju dengan langkah seringan bulu, matanya bergerak gelisah ketika Namjoon tak juga mengalihkan pandangan untuk eksistensi seorang Minjae. Menelah ludah kasar Minjae memberanikan dirinya untuk memberikan ponselnya yang tersambung dengan nomer tak dikenal kepada Namjoon dan disambut dengan Namjoon yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Minjae hanya memberikan gestur telepon dengan ibu jari dan jari kelingking yang didekatkan pada telinganya dan meminta ijin untuk keluar ruangan. Dengan setengah hati Namjoon menerima ponsel bocah absurb di hadapannya ini dan mempersilahkannya keluar karena Minjae tampak ketakutan dengannya. Mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Namjoon mulai menempelkan benda persegi tersebut ke telinga kanannya.

" _ **Yeoboseyo?"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haiiiiiiiiii...

Ada yang uda bosen nungguin FF ini ? hehehehe

Maafkan aku yang updatenya lamaaaaaaaaaaa banget

Hal ini di karenakan aku kebanyakan baper di real life /nggak deng

Sepertinya yang aku katakan feelnya untuk ff ini hampir ilang tapi aku balik lagi dengan Daddy sebagai rivalnya Kookie hahaha, maafin insting keibuan gue yang suka masang-masangin Tae sama anak orang u,u

Oke nggak banyak bacot, aku beneran butuh kritik dan saran buat ff ini, update kali ini di bikin dikit karena emang mau bikin penasaran /evillaugh

So... the last but not least /eh gitu yang tulisannya ? nggak ngerti juga artinya bahaha

 **Mind to review ? ^^**

.

.

.

 **Thank's to:**

Hastin99, veiiz, A.m.s taetae95, TaeTae-Track, thiefhanie fha, taehyungkece, Vookie, Nadya797, Hyemi270, YolYol17, Cutebei dan TaeKai

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ^^**

 **Sarangheyo**


End file.
